


A Dose of Fun

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Red gets a secret dose of viagra from someone wanting revenge. However, the result is a night of fun with Lizzie.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A Dose of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drugged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570470) by [cress26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26). 



> This is inspired by both a plot suggestion and a similar story by Cress26. Inspiration struck hard (no pun intended) and I knew exactly what I was going to write. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Red and Lizzie were at one of his favourite restaurants, having dinner together. He knew all the staff and the owner, so he felt comfortable. Unbeknownst to him, the sous chef was feeling disgruntled about being at the beckon call of the Concierge of Crime. The sous chef had secretly added an extra ingredient to Reddington’s dish that could cause embarrassing incidents, pain and possibly even heart problems. He didn’t care which of those occurred, he just wanted revenge. He’d used a mortar and pestle to crush the viagra and then stirred it into the sauce on Reddington’s plate.

Red put his fork and knife down and drank some water.

“That was wonderful as always. How was your lobster, Lizzie?” Red said.

“Great! This is a nice place.” Liz said.

He nodded.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said.

Red poured jasmine tea into their small cups and they sipped the delicious liquid.

“I love jasmine tea. Of course whenever I try to make it myself, it tastes bitter.” Liz said.

“I have the same problem.” Red said wryly.

Liz smiled and chuckled.

“We’re two peas in a pod.” She said affectionately; they had quite a bit in common.

“Yes, we are.” He said fondly.

Their dishes were cleared from the table by a server, and they continued sipping tea and chatting, letting their stomachs digest their meal. As time went on, Red felt slightly warm and flushed.

“Shall we get going?” Red asked, wanting to get out into cool air.

“Sure.” Liz said.

Red left a wad of cash on the table and somewhat hurriedly left. Liz picked up on this.

“Are you in a rush, or are you still coming to my place?” Liz asked; they’d planned on hanging out at her apartment.

“I’m still coming with you, sweetheart, it was just too warm in there.” Red said.

“Oh, okay.” She said; she hadn’t felt warm in the restaurant, but Reddington did wear more layers of clothing than she did.

The black sedan pulled up and they got into the backseat together. The driver began the route to Liz’s apartment. She watched the scenery for a while.

“That was a lovely dinner. Thanks again, Red.” Liz said, then she looked at him; he seemed preoccupied.

“Yes…no problem…” Red said vaguely.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” He said dismissively, but really he was wondering if he was okay or not. He felt different.

After a while, they arrived at Liz’s apartment and she led the way inside; she closed and locked the door and Reddington was already taking off his shoes, jacket and vest.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Liz asked, noticing his unusual behaviour.

“I feel very warm and somewhat anxious or…something. It’s strange.” Red said, puzzled.

“Hm. Are you allergic to shellfish? Or jasmine tea?” Liz suggested.

“No.” He said confidently.

“Hmm.” She responded.

They went into the living room and sat on the sofa together. They looked at each other and Liz smiled but she was concerned about Reddington; he was still apparently very warm, so he undid the top few buttons of his shirt.

“…I feel funny.” Red said.

Liz’s brow furrowed.

“Funny? How so?” She asked worriedly.

Reddington didn’t answer; several moments later, he shifted in his seat and Liz’s eyes went to something new and different—there was a noticeable bulge in his trousers like he was getting an erection. This was so unexpected and random, not to mention concerning, Liz looked away embarrassedly. Red looked around for a cushion or something to put on his lap but there wasn’t anything he could use to cover his spontaneous erection. Lizzie glanced in the direction of his lap again and she was tense; things were extremely awkward. She definitely noticed it.

“I don’t know what’s going on with me…” Red said embarrassedly.

Liz blushed and they finally looked each other in the eye. She didn’t know what to make of this situation.

“Are you um…did you get…turned on by something?” Liz asked timidly.

“No, I have no idea why this is happening. I’m terribly sorry. Perhaps I should leave.” He said.

“No, it’s okay! Besides, you can’t really go out like that…” She said, gesturing to the tented trousers.

“…Right. Uh this is just bizarre. I’ve never experienced this before…well, except for maybe when I was starting to go through puberty…” Red said.

Liz continued blushing and avoided looking as much as possible, but Reddington’s erection was eye-catching, intriguing, and arousing. The sight of him being hard was turning her on.

“You said you were feeling warm and anxious. Maybe it’s some anxiety or something to do with your circulation?” She said.

“I don’t know.” He said.

“Did you get bitten by an extremely venomous snake? I’ve heard that can have that…effect.” She said.

Red gave her a wry smirk.

“No, Lizzie, I haven’t been bitten by any venomous snakes in the past while.” He said.

“I’m just trying to figure it out.” She said.

Red sighed.

“It’s not going away.” He complained.

Liz sneaked another peek at Reddington’s bulging trousers; he had an impressive erection, which was straining against his pants.

“Do you…feel horny?” Liz asked.

“Lizzie.” Red said.

“You might just need to…” She said but trailed off.

Red rubbed his face with his hands; this was horribly embarrassing.

“It’s making me horny…” Liz said quietly.

Red quickly looked at Lizzie in shock.

“What?” He asked incredulously.

“Yeah. You’re handsome and sexy, and…ready to go…it’s turning me on.” She admitted.

Red blinked at her.

“Do you feel like…it would help to…get some satisfaction?” She asked.

Red _did_ feel horny, physically, anyway. His body was definitely ‘ready to go’ as Lizzie put it. Normally at this level of arousal, he’d be burying his cock in a woman, in one orifice or another and fucking her hard. Mentally, however, he wasn’t quite there yet, although it helped to listen to Lizzie talk about how horny she was.

“What are you suggesting, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly.

“I’m suggesting, since it’s not going away…I could do something to help. If you’ll let me, I would gladly use my hand, mouth or…anything…to satisfy you and make you feel better.” Liz said.

“Seriously?” He asked.

Liz smirked amusedly; Reddington was extra cute when he was astonished.

“ _Yes_.” She assured him.

Red felt the sensitivity of his cock against his clothing, and the throbbing. He needed stimulation and satisfaction, and hopefully it would go away afterwards.

“Well, I…uh…I don’t know what to…” Red said nervously.

Liz smiled and leaned closer, then she kissed him on the lips while caressing his cheek. After several long moments, she pulled back and looked at him.

“Do you want me to take care of it for you?” Liz asked seductively.

“…Yes. Please…” Red said dazedly.

Liz kissed him again.

“Sit back and let me take care of you, Red.” She said indulgently.

Red was still astonished as he leaned back and watched Lizzie carefully undo his belt. She tried to undo his trousers but her hands brushing against his erection made him shudder with sensitivity. He undid his trousers for her.

“Pull them down.” Liz coaxed.

Red hesitated, then he lifted up and pulled his trousers and boxers down to his knees and sat back down.

“ _Ohh._ ” Liz moaned excitedly as she saw Reddington’s bare erection for the first time. She couldn’t wait to get started.

Liz could tell Reddington was kind of nervous or embarrassed. She realized that even though his body was doing this, his mind wasn’t in a sexual mode; this was some weird random event. She decided to change that. She got up and stood in front of him as she took her top off, then her bra. Reddington stared at her breasts and he opened his mouth to say something but was lost for words.

“Is this helping you get into the mood, Raymond?” Liz purred.

“Yes. Wow, Lizzie…I didn’t expect you to…oh my _goodness_.” Red said as she wiggled her hips, pulling down her pants and underwear in a swift motion. She giggled and took them off. Lizzie was now naked in front of him and he couldn’t believe it. His mind had caught up to his dick now. He wanted to ravish her.

Liz sat beside Reddington again and leaned closer; she very gently wrapped her hand around his hot, rock-hard cock, causing him to groan and put his head back.

“Is that okay?” She asked.

“Yes.” He breathed.

Liz licked her lips and watched Reddington’s face as she moved her hand up and down. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, looking desperate for relief. She bent over his lap and took him into her mouth.

“Oh fuck…” Red groaned breathily.

“Mmmm.” Liz responded lustfully; she was thrilled to be feeling, tasting, satisfying Reddington.

Liz gave him long, firm, slow movements with both her hand and her mouth. She tightened her lips and went over the head of his cock several times.

“Please, Lizzie…baby…faster. I need it.” He implored.

Liz eagerly went faster, focusing her efforts on that sensitive spot just under the mushroomed head. Reddington squirmed and clutched at the sofa. She moaned and then sucked him, then she went back to her tight fast movements. Reddington breathed harshly and bucked his hips gently.

“Ohhh fuck I’m gonna come.” Red said breathily.

“Mm!” Liz responded excitedly.

She went even faster, bobbing up and down. A few moments later, Reddington groaned and tensed up; she felt his cock throb against her lips and his semen began spurting rhythmically into her mouth. Liz almost peaked with him, she was so ecstatic. She enthusiastically swallowed his semen as it filled her mouth, then it stopped and she gave him one more loving suck before releasing him. Red was amazed and incredibly gratified; he was still in disbelief about Lizzie getting naked and giving him head. She rose up and looked at him with lustful eyes, and she licked her reddish lips.

“Christ.” Red said as he took in the sight of Lizzie, nude, flushed, with tousled hair and swollen kissable lips. She was a goddess.

Liz smirked and felt very gratified by Reddington’s response. They both noticed, however, that his erection was still prominent.

“Do you feel any better?” Liz asked.

“I _do_ , but it’s not going down.” Red said frustratedly.

“You poor thing. Do you want more, Raymond?” Liz purred indulgently as she got on her knees on the couch, straddling his lap. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked down into his gorgeous eyes.

“…Can I have more?” Red asked softly.

“Of course you can.” Liz said, then she kissed him.

Liz moved her hips forward and her sensitive flesh touched his cock. She moaned and began gently rubbing herself against him. She rubbed her hard clit on his tip and felt a bit of his slippery pre-ejaculate fluid.

“Oh my god.” Liz moaned, with her legs trembling.

Red was pleased by how horny Lizzie was.

“We might as well put this to good use. I want to satisfy you, baby.” Red said of his ongoing hardness.

Liz moaned softly in response and she couldn’t resist continuing to rub her clit on the slippery rounded head of his cock. She shook and breathed heavier, then she whimpered as she orgasmed. Red was utterly enthralled as Lizzie orgasmed on him. She was so aroused, and it felt so good, she came already.

“Mmm good girl.” He said approvingly.

Lizzie gave him the cutest, sexiest little giggle in response.

“Let’s do more.” She said; she was excited about Reddington’s seemingly everlasting erection.

“I’m ready.” He said with a slight smirk.

Liz smiled and positioned her wet opening on Reddington’s tip. She moved gently, making him nudge in and out; as she relaxed, she lowered herself and he slowly entered her. Liz grasped Reddington’s shirt at his shoulders and took him deep.

“Red, it feels _sooo_ …” Liz moaned weakly.

“Heavenly…” Red said intensely.

“ _Yeah_.” She purred.

Red held Lizzie’s waist and she gyrated and ground her hips, experimenting with different angles. While he’d been cursing his random erection a short while ago, he was now thanking it. Red gently thrust up into Lizzie.

“Oh yeah, just like that.” Liz said, discovering the perfect angle to get g-spot stimulation.

Red eagerly continued thrusting and guiding her movements. Lizzie arched and put her breasts in his face, so he slowed down and used his tongue to erotically tickle one nipple and then the other. She whimpered and pushed herself down on his cock, so he went back to steady thrusting. Liz was in bliss as she moved up and down on Reddington’s cock. As they built momentum towards the pinnacle of pleasure, Liz worked herself into a frenzy; Reddington was holding her hips and helping her move quickly on him, almost bouncing up and down. She arched her back and tilted her head back.

Red was getting close to another orgasm and he could tell Lizzie was, too. She was panting, mewling, trembling, clutching his shoulders and tightening on his cock. Her brow was furrowed and she closed her eyes to concentrate on reaching the peak.

“Mm! _Red!”_ Liz mewled breathlessly.

Red just grunted in response as he thrust very quickly.

Liz found herself on the verge of climaxing. She was out of breath, and she gasped and whined as she strived for it. Reddington pulled her down hard by the hips a few more times and she reached the most mind-blowing orgasm that reverberated through her body. She moaned loudly and tensed up on his lap; she was thrilled to hear him grunting with his final thrusts, then he came. He put his hands on her back and held her close as he gushed inside her. Red was surprised he still had semen left after the heavy load he spilled into Lizzie’s mouth.

Several moments later, they began to relax and catch their breath. They were soaked with sweat, and giddy with satisfaction.

“Oh my god.” Liz giggled.

“Agreed.” Red concurred.

Liz kissed Reddington slowly and passionately. They both got lost in the kissing for some time, then she noticed that he was finally softening inside her. She stopped the kiss and looked at him excitedly.

“It worked!” She said.

Red chuckled.

“It did! Would you consider helping with my erections on a regular basis?” He said flirtatiously.

Liz giggled delightedly.

“Of course.” She said, then she kissed him again.

“It may not always be this…long-lasting.” He said.

“That’s okay. I’ll want to take care of them anyway.” She said softly.

“Thank you. And likewise, I’ll take care of your uh…” He said, not sure of what terminology to use; he’d heard the term ‘girl boner’ before but that sounded so vulgar.

“Horniness?” She said amusedly.

“Yes.” He said.

“Thanks. I love you.” She said.

Liz grinned when Reddington gave her that cute astonished look again.

“I love you too, Lizzie.” He said in surprise.

They kissed once more and then Liz gently and rather shakily got off Reddington. She felt him slip out of her.

“Ooh, that kinda turned me on again.” She said of the sensation.

“I’m a little worn out right now, sweetheart.” He said wryly.

“I know. I am too.” She said humorously.

They were dazed and tired from their steamy romp. Liz went into the bathroom to go pee and tidy up, and when she returned, Reddington was still in a stupor on the couch.

“Come on, take your clothes off and let’s sleep in my bed.” Liz said.

“Alright.” Red said.

Red tiredly got up and took his clothes off, leaving them in a pile on the living room floor. Lizzie went into the bedroom while he used the bathroom, then he joined her in bed. They got under the blankets and snuggled together in a spoon position. Thankfully, this didn’t cause him to have an erection and they were able to fall asleep.

The vengeful sous chef didn’t realize that instead of causing major problems for the Concierge of Crime, he’d caused Reddington to have the best night of his life so far.

**The End**


End file.
